


Blue Jean Baby

by Beanieha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Sweet, Waffles, ish?, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanieha/pseuds/Beanieha
Summary: A sleepy stay at home morning at the Katsuki-Nikiforov houseORA songfic i wrote cos no one else had done it yet and i wanted it to exist





	Blue Jean Baby

**Author's Note:**

> non beta'd  
> IF YA FIND ANY TYPOS TELL ME I WILL FIX IT
> 
> P.S For a better reading experience, listen to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al8UHnjusq0 Its Tiny Dancer by Elton John

The sun shone in through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the apartment, reflecting off of the polished wood floor. A soft breeze flowed through the open balcony door, moving the curtain in its wake. In the kitchen, by the stove, stood a young man, idly humming along to the gentle tune playing out of an old radio. 

 

Yuuri hummed to himself as he prepared their breakfast, swaying his hips back and forth to the sound of an old 80’s pop song. Although today was his and Victor’s day off, the man had gotten up to an early start of the day. And now, there he stood, dressed in old, frayed jeans and one of his husband’s old t-shirts, with sleep-ruffled hair and his blue framed glasses perched on the tip of his nose. A smile rose to his lips at the sleepy groan coming from the bedroom, and not much later the soft ’pap’ of socked feet met his ears as his tired partner made his way through the kitchen.

”Yuuri…” Victor whined, coming to a stop next to where Yuuri was standing. ”Why are you up so early? Come back to beeeeed…”

Yuuri turned to his side, placing his hands on each side of his husband’s face.

”Good morning to you, too.” he said, tilting Victor’s chin down to give him a quick peck. ”Go set the table, breakfast will be done in a minute.” 

Victor groaned, to the amusement of his spouse, as he set off to find some plates and juice glasses. The platinum blond haphazardly tossed the items onto the kitchen island, before sitting down on one of the barstools and placing his head on the wooden surface of the counter with yet another groan.

 

The song playing from the radio ended, and the familiar piano intro of one of the songs they’d had at their wedding reception filled the room. Victor perked up, and made his way over to where Yuuri was standing. As the song began, Victor sang along into Yuuri’s shoulder, swaying back and forth with him.

”Blue jean baby, LA lady” he began, gently holding on to Yuuri’s hips and moving the other man along with him,

”Seamstress for the band.” Yuuri leant back against the frame of his husband, closing his eyes as nostalgia overcame him.

”Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you’ll marry a music man.” Yuuri turned around, and quickly, before the next piece of lyrics started, said, ”More like a ’skating man’, right?”. Victor leaned forward, touching foreheads with his lover, as the song went on.

”Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand,” Victor sang, leading Yuuri into the open space between the living room and the kitchen. He gave Yuuri a quick spin before placing his hands on the sides of the shorter man’s neck. 

”And now she’s in me,” he looked into Yuuri’s molten eyes, ”always with me,” Victor gently spun them in a circle, ”tiny dancer in my hand.”

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s midsection, before reaching out for the other man’s hand. He wove their fingers together, and then lead Victor in a slow waltz throughout their living room; breakfast momentarily forgotten. As they moved in improvised motions, Victor continuously hummed the lyrics into Yuuri’s ear.

”Turning back, she just laughs. The boulevard is not that bad,” Victor swapped their hold, taking the lead. 

”Piano man, he makes a stand, in the auditorium,” Yuuri laid his head on Victor’s shoulder, closing his eyes once again to the memories of their wedding day; the ceremony, their family and friends enjoying themselves, the many speeches during dinner (Yuuri swore that he had seen Yurio wiping his eyes after his one). Their first dance, as a married couple. Looking up at Victor’s shining eyes and wondering _how, how he could have deserved this, how he could have been granted such happiness and love._ He was brought back to the present by Victor’s voice in his ear;

”But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near, only you,” Yuuri felt his heart race at the emotions caused by the song, and the meaning Victor put into the words. 

”And you can hear me, when I say softly,” Victor gazed into his eyes questioningly.

 

”Slowly,” Yuuri answered his husband's silent request.

As the chorus began, Yuuri chimed in completely,

”Hold me closer tiny dancer,” The couple spun in light, airy circles.

”Count the headlights on the highway,” Victor brought them to a heavy sway, in time with the song.

”Lay me down in sheets of linnen,” Yuuri’s hands ventured up to his spouse’s face, cupping his jaw while shining up at him.

”You had a busy day today.” Victor placed his own hands on top of Yuuri’s, and dove in for a small peck on the other man’s forehead before gently bumping their foreheads together. 

 

”Hold me closer tiny dancer,” They remained in that same position, moving from side to side as they sang the last lines of the song together.

”Count the headlights on the highway,”

”Lay me down in sheets of linnen,”

”You had a busy day today.”

 

The radio cut of the song died down, and the music changed to an upbeat tune. Yuuri opened his eyes to look up at Victor, and as always, Victor was looking right back at him.

 

_’He really does meet me in the middle.’_

 

Something impish came over Victors features; a smirk graced his face that Yuuri knew meant no good. 

”Yuu-ri…” the silver haired man sang out, before tackling Yuuri onto the couch, ”That was so _romantic!_ I want to wake up like this every day!” he said while burrowing his face into Yuuri’s neck, making fart-sounds with his mouth and Yuuri’s skin. 

”V-victor! That tickles!” Yuuri squirmed, giggling at the playful assault to his weak spots. Victor let himself relax on top of Yuuri, lightly squishing the other man, as Yuuri raked his fingers through Victor’s shining locks. A sigh of contentment came from the man buried in his neck.

 

”Ynuh ahluyr?” The phrase was muffled against his throat.

”Hm?” he questioned, ”Sorry, what dear?”

Victor half sat up, resting his weight on his arms which he had crossed over Yuuri’s chest. He looked adorable with his mussed hair and cheeks still red from sleep. 

 _’I’m one of very few who get to see this side of him.’_ he thought, and once again thanked his lucky star for having the opportunity to love and be loved by the man in his arms. 

 

”You know I love you, right?” Yuuri turned his head back to his lovers face.

”Yeah,” he said after a few seconds, ”I do.” He leant up to capture Victors lips in a soft kiss, rubbing their noses together gently before pulling back. 

”I love you, too, Vitya.” Victor beamed down at him, always gladdened when his lover expressed his feelings verbally.

”Now, what do you say about eating those waffles I made earlier?” Yuuri said, guiding them up from the couch. 

”Do they have ch-”

”Yes, they do have chocolate chips in them.” Yuuri answered, bopping Victors nose gently before walking into the kitchen. Victor bounded after him, joined by Makka, who had just woken up from her nap.

 

As the footsteps of his husband and their dog followed him to the breakfast table, to eat the slightly chilled waffles, Yuuri’s heart couldn't help but flutter out of pure happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i wrote this in one day, which is the quickest I've ever written something of this length that wasn't school related. If you liked it, leave a like and a comment below, it feeds me strength!!
> 
> AND have you guys seen the WTTM manga leaks??? istg i will scream when i get to read the entire thing smh kubo what are you doing to my heart.  
> OH AND I AM ALSO PART OF AN ART EXHIBIT IN STOCKHOLM THIS WEEKEND which is pretty freakin awesome, it's at like one of the bigger art museums in town?? I'm shook?


End file.
